


[Podfic] Easy on the Clutch

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Sam is 16, Teenchesters, The 90s, butt stuff, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: In a shit town in New Hampshire, Dean teaches Sam to drive."It kind of feels like it happens in slow motion. Dean says, "Okay here look at the floorboard," and then he reaches for Sam's knee, pulling Sam's legs apart with his hands, spreading them. Sam's half-hard already, so when Dean's thumb touches Sam's skin through the hole in his jeans, he can't help the hitch of breath, the tiny noise he makes and the way his body jerks, hops, tucking in away from Dean."Dean doesn't pull away, but his voice is a little watery when he speaks again, pointing at the foot well. "Uh, so that's the- the clutch there, and then the brakes, and the gas.""





	[Podfic] Easy on the Clutch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Easy on the Clutch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316023) by yourperiphery. 



This story haunted me for a few years when it disappeared along with its author, the gifted _yourperiphery._  I finally found a copy of it on Scribd after some intense googling.

Given that even this text might disappear at any time AND that I was born and raised in a shit town in New Hampshire, I spent two weeks recording this as a bit of self indulgence.

 

Listen here: [Part 1](https://app.box.com/s/ztvlgejj4u10dfsutojszsn3b96th71h) [Part 2](https://app.box.com/s/ntmamumb08wp57en33bqof1of1db14bz)

Edit: it was brought to my attention that there were three spots where it became super staticky, these are the fixed versions! 

**Author's Note:**

> This file is split into two 1.5 hour sections for the sake of my file sharing host but if you would like the full 3 hours on one file I am happy to oblige.


End file.
